Stolen Kisses
by CharismaPoison
Summary: A short fic about Remus and Lily, what could have been and what eventually was upon her death.


I didn't know when it happened, there was just something about her, perhaps it was the way that her beautiful red hair flowed around her shoulders when she walked, or the way that her laugh seemed almost musical in nature. My best mate had feelings for her, which meant even more that she was off limits to the likes of me, but every time she was around, I found myself at a loss for words, yes Lily Evans truly was a vision of beauty in every way. I suppose that was the reason for my silence and why I never told her what I felt towards her, and I suffered in silence as a result of it from the moment I discovered my feelings until that one fateful night. It was nearing the full moon, I was not going to have the best time with it since it was the second one for that month, a rare event that always made it hurt worse during the shift, but it was two nights off, therefore there was no proper reason for my being out of bed and out of Gryffindor Tower that late. Yet there I was, leaving James, Sirius and Peter on their own as I made my way back to where I was supposed to be, not wanting to get into trouble that night.

Looking back on it, seems almost like it was fate that she was in the common room when I got there, looking radiant as the moonlight shimmered over her form while she read on the couch, her eyes looking up from her books to look at me, there was that smile that made me weak in the knees. "Remus, you surprise me, you don't seem like the rule breaking type to be wandering about the corridor so late at night like that," she teased, her smile soft and friendly as I took a seat on the couch near her, my eyes drifting over the parchment waiting for her to return to it. Potions, there was no denying she was going the extra mile for the assignment, making her one of Professor Slughorn's all time favourite students.

"Oh, well I...you have caught me red-handed Lily," I murmured, looking down at my hands and cursing myself for getting flustered, she was the love interest of my best mate, I couldn't believe that I was letting myself get this way around her. To my surprise, she set her book down gently and moved closer, sliding one of her petite hands over my own, heavily scarred one, my gaze drifting to her face and a look of surprise crossing my face as her lips touched my own. "No, if you only knew...it's not safe," I murmured softly, my eyes still closed as my heart beat a mile a minute.

"Knew what, that you're a werewolf? Remus, I've known, there were so many signs and with our studying them in Defense Against the Dark Arts awhile back...well, I figured it out from there and didn't ask you because it's not my place. But not safe, that is for me to decide, not you, I've had a crush on you for ages Lupin, I just...well, never had the nerve to say anything," Lily said, her cheeks flushing nearly as bright as her hair as hand turned to take hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. I didn't know what to say, what to do as my lips brushed hers before she could pull away, feeling her hand squeeze mine in return, it was from that moment that I knew my heart was hers and that a part of me always would be...

Remus sighed as he looked down at the grave before him, a saddened smile coming to his lips as he did so, he had never forgotten the stolen kisses and late night rendezvous between the two of them before she finally gave into James' advances. He often wondered if she had ever told his best mate about what the two of them had but it didn't matter now, she was gone and there was nothing that would bring her back, if only he had done more to protect them both. With a sigh, he knelt and placed the lilies on the headstone, touching the name of James before letting his hand rest over Lily's name upon the cold stone, closing his eyes for a moment. "I will never forget," he whispered softly before standing properly and getting to his feet to walk away, and he never did forget for the rest of his life the way that her smile had always made him weak in the knees and made his heart skip a beat, feelings he wouldn't experience again before meeting Nymphadora Tonks.


End file.
